Les Nuits du Wendigo
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Recueil d'OS généralement écrits en 1h. Thèmes nuit du FoF : Image, Ventre, Sorcière, Addiction, Champignon, Récompense, Automate, Pendule, Douceur, Cent, Martine fait la cuisine, Papillon
1. Image

_Hello ! Voilà mon premier recueil Hannigram, consacré aux OS écrits lors des nuits du FoF._

 _Ils pourront se lire indépendamment les uns des autres (sauf indication du contraire)._

 _Les nuits du FoF se déroulent une fois par mois, et un thème est donné par heure. Les OS porteront le titre du thème donné ^-^. (écrit en 1h)_

Image

Will ferma les yeux pour tenter de mettre un peu de distance entre la réalité tranquille de sa petite maison et ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à l'image qu'il se faisait d'Hannibal Lecter, à l'image que les autres se faisaient d'Hannibal Lecter, et à la différence entre ces images et ce que l'homme était vraiment.

Lui-même le voyait comme quelqu'un élégant, raffiné et impénétrable, et il l'était certainement. Il était aussi infiniment plus complexe que la plupart des scènes de crime sur lesquelles Will se penchait quotidiennement, mais pas moins sombre. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé intéressant dès le premier abord, mais les choses avaient évoluées progressivement. Peu à peu, jeu de manipulation après jeu de manipulation, il avait commencé à entrevoir la véritable nature de celui qui avait été, et était peut-être encore ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Le genre d'ami qui vous dispensait d'avoir des ennemis, cela dit. Personne n'avait perçu la réalité derrière le masque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Personne n'avait vu derrière, ou même à travers l'image. Ni Alana, ni Jack, ni lui-même...

Parce que l'image que ce dernier renvoyait était une construction bien établie, affinée avec le temps et exposée au monde précisément dans le but de couvrir ce qui se cachait dessous, comme certaines toiles banales au premier abord dissimulent parfois un chef d'œuvre disparu. Cela dit, Will ne pensait pas que le visage anguleux du psychiatre cachait un Botticelli. L'œuvre qui s'imposait à son esprit était Saturne dévorant l'un de ses enfants. Pas le Saturne de Rubens, bien que son côté très finement exécuté correspondait bien au raffinement du médecin, mais celui de Goya, immense et se détachant sur fond noir. Un monstre. Il frissonna en s'imaginant à la place de l'enfant, un homme déjà adulte dans la version de Goya, dont la tête était enfoncée dans la bouche du Dieu, son sang ruisselant sur sa gorge. Il se demandait s'il viendrait un jour où, malgré son apparente affabilité et son intérêt évident pour lui, le docteur Lecter se lasserait de ses jeux et observations pour l'inclure dans une délicieuse recette qui ravirait ses invités.

Ou peut-être deviendrait-il son semblable avant que ça ne se produise ? Après tout, il avait déjà ingéré la chair de l'une de ses victimes et il avait aimé ça. Le dîner composé de la viande de Randall Tier avait été un moment appréciable, un peu hors du temps pendant lequel il s'était plus que jamais senti proche du cannibale. Proie ou chasseur, il ne savait pas encore où il se situait dans ce jeu dangereux et il sursauta vivement quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il avait dû dormir longtemps car il faisait nuit noire et il se demanda qui pouvait venir lui rendre visite à une heure aussi tardive.

Il s'approcha de la porte sans allumer la lumière et vit une ombre mouvante à travers le carré constellé de givre de la fenêtre la plus proche. Il recula aussitôt. Son cœur battait rapidement et il enfila un peignoir, se sentant vulnérable en simple t-shirt et caleçon. Rien ne l'obligeait à aller ouvrir, mais la curiosité le poussait en avant alors que la peur l'étreignait et ralentissait ses pas. Lorsque sa main toucha la poignée de la porte, quelques coups furent frappé de l'autre côté et l'emplirent d'une terreur irrationnelle et animale. Il recula vivement et courut à l'étage, se réfugiant sous sa couette comme un enfant redoutant de voir un monstre, puis il écouta le silence. Longuement. Il pensait que son mystérieux visiteur était parti et commençait à s'assoupir lorsque quelque chose heurta ses carreaux et les brisèrent, malgré qu'ils soient à l'étage et difficiles à atteindre depuis l'extérieur.

Will alluma la lumière et s'assit sur son lit, songeant à appeler la police quand ses fenêtres furent littéralement arrachées par une masse claire indéfinissable qui plongea dans la chambre et s'empara de lui. Ses oreilles sifflèrent alors que l'altitude augmentait, et en se tournant il put apercevoir sa petite maison dans ce qui semblait être une...boule à neige ? Il regarda ce qui le maintenait immobile et gémit de frayeur quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de mains aussi grandes que l'ensemble de son corps, fortes et masculines. Une montre en or gris étincelait au-dessus de l'une d'elle et il savait sans avoir vu le visage du géant à qui elles appartenaient.

Il protesta mais celles-ci, habiles, lui arrachèrent ses vêtements comme on enlève les écailles gênantes d'un poisson pour le préparer. Il se débattit et cria lorsqu'il fut amené au-dessus d'une poêle brûlante où rissolaient déjà plusieurs corps humains, qu'il identifia comme étant ceux du tueur à la fresque, de Cassie Boyle, du docteur Gideon et...un bras appartenant à Miriam Lass.

― Hannibal, non !

Le géant suspendit son geste et au lieu de le laisser tomber dans la poêle grésillante, il le souleva à hauteur de ses yeux et l'examina, son pouce passant délicatement sur sa joue.

― Voilà un bien curieux spécimen.

Will poussa un nouveau cri effrayé lorsqu'il l'approcha de sa bouche et que ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec son corps nu, essayant de les repousser à l'aide de ses mains lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent sur lui. Il s'attendait à être broyé mais Hannibal se contenta d'une légère succion et d'une caresse de la langue qui le firent frissonner et protester faiblement, plongé dans les ténèbres de sa bouche. Lorsque le cannibale déglutit, Will se réveilla brusquement.

Il se trouvait dans son salon, le cœur battant et partagé entre frayeur s'estompant et excitation. Il se passa les mains sur le visage puis en tendit une vers la bouteille de l'excellent whisky qu'Hannibal lui avait offert, car il lui faudrait bien ça pour retrouver le sommeil cette nuit.


	2. Ventre

Ventre 

(écrit en 1h)

Hannibal avait survécu à la chute de la falaise mais il s'était évanoui dans l'eau glacée à cause du choc et de sa blessure par balle, et il s'était retrouvé en bien mauvaise posture. Will avait nagé courageusement en le portant sur une distance impressionnante, mais il serait mort si Chiyoh n'était pas intervenue. Ils seraient morts tous les deux.

La jeune femme les avait emmenés en lieu sûr et elle avait extrait la balle de façon très professionnelle en suivant les indications du médecin revenu à lui. Les soins avaient duré un moment mais à présent, la douleur refluait et Hannibal était en sécurité, la main douce de l'asiatique posée un peu en-dessous du pansement recouvrant la blessure. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus autorisée à le toucher de façon si intime, mais il la laissa faire, posant même brièvement sa main sur la sienne. Il n'y avait jamais eu de désir entre eux, peut-être parce que Chiyoh était une enfant quand il l'avait rencontrée (il avait alors dix-huit ans, et venait d'être adopté par son oncle Robertus et sa tante, Lady Murasaki), mais ils avaient été proches.

La main posée sur son abdomen le fit penser à une soirée d'été où, alors qu'il faisait particulièrement chaud, il s'était endormi torse-nu dans l'herbe épaisse du jardin et s'était réveillé avec la tête de la petite fille appuyée sur son ventre.

Aussitôt, cela lui rappela un souvenir bien plus lointain où c'était lui qui dormait, paisiblement appuyé sur le ventre rond de sa mère alors que sa sœur n'était pas encore née, puis un autre où Mischa devait avoir trois ans et venait d'être lavée, sentant bon le savon et les fleurs coupées. Sa mère la lui avait confiée pour un court instant et la petite s'était mise à pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il couvre son ventre de bébé de petits baisers doux qui l'avaient fait rire.

Il avait fait de nombreux dessins de sa sœur à l'orphelinat, redoutant d'un jour perdre ces précieuses images du passé, mais elles n'avaient jamais disparu. Sa mémoire était excellente, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Il se souvenait de tout. Il se souvenait encore, par exemple, du nom et du visage du garçon qui avait déchiré l'un de ses dessins. Il avait battu ce dernier, jusqu'à ce que le pion les sépare. Les nombreux coups portés au ventre de l'enfant l'avait fait vomir, et il ne l'avait plus jamais dérangé ensuite, mais la colère en lui n'avait pas disparue pour autant.

Le souvenir lié au ventre suivant était lui aussi emplit de colère. La panse bien grasse de sa victime avait été ouverte par un trait net au sabre japonais avant de déverser ses entrailles dans l'herbe verte près de la rivière. Son premier meurtre commis à l'âge de dix-huit ans, pour l'honneur et l'amour de sa tante à qui un boucher rustre avait affreusement manqué de respect. Lady Murasaki avait été horrifiée par cette part de lui, tout en la comprenant et en parvenant à l'excuser cette fois-là, car il était jeune et qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement embrassé sa part d'ombres. Il songea à l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle, ainsi qu'à ses premiers émois quand il l'avait vue nue sur l'un des tableaux de son oncle. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa silhouette longiligne, de sa poitrine menue et de son ventre nu et plat qui lui en rappela un autre.

Celui-là appartenait à son ex amante et collègue Alana Bloom, et il l'avait lui-même dessiné et embrassé. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment aimés tous les deux, mais ils avaient chacun éprouvé une réelle affection teintée de respect pour l'autre. Et ils avaient partagés de bons moments, en particulier sous les draps. Il se souvenait sans peine de sa bouche douce et pulpeuse pressée contre ses abdominaux, annonciatrice des plaisirs à venir, cependant elle ne lui manquait pas.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus qu'un ventre qui l'obsédait, se soulevant au rythme de la respiration paisible de Will Graham. L'empathe dormait, épuisé par sa lutte contre les flots glacials et ses blessures plus ou moins importantes et Hannibal en profita pour embrasser la cicatrice en forme de demi-lune sur son ventre nu. Il aurait pu se remémorer chaque détail de la soirée où il la lui avait infligée, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. C'était loin derrière eux, et ils avaient enfin une opportunité d'aller de l'avant.

La main de l'ancien psychiatre s'attarda sur la joue de Will, sous son pansement. Il aurait une cicatrice au visage, une de plus que celle qu'il lui avait laissée au front, mais cela n'enlèverait rien à son charme discret et ça n'avait aucune importance pour le médecin. Quand les doigts de ce dernier s'attardèrent sur son os maxillaire, Will frémit et ouvrit les yeux, lui offrant un sourire aussi grand que celui qu'il lui avait dessiné sur le ventre au couteau à linoléum et Hannibal se pencha pour y poser les lèvres, esquissant leur premier véritable baiser.


	3. Sorcière

Hannilloween 

_OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF en 45 minutes sur le thème « sorcière »._

Une créature aux oreilles touffues et à la longue queue tout aussi fournie frappa à la porte du Dr Lecter qui lui ouvrit et la considéra avec une expression neutre, le sourcil haussé.

« Seriez-vous déguisé en canidé, Will ? »

« Je suis un loup-garou. » bouda l'empathe, lui tendant malgré tout une bouteille d'un excellent vin qui lui avait coûté le quart de sa paie.

Ce dernier s'en empara avec un sourire pointu cent pour cent naturel, simplement mis en avant par l'application de faux sang sur les canines. Habituellement, on ne voyait pas à quel point elles étaient longues parce que les dents du psychiatre étaient légèrement inclinées vers l'arrière mais là, c'était impossible de ne pas le voir. Cela dit, Will ne s'intéressa guère à ce détail, observant plutôt le très élégant costume qu'il portait et qui devait être à la mode au dix-neuvième siècle, composé d'un haut de forme noir, d'un gilet rouge foncé brodé, d'une cravate blanche portée ample en foulard et rehaussée d'une broche où brillait ce qui était certainement un véritable rubis, d'un pantalon noir et de chaussures brillantes. Ah oui, et d'une veste. La veste à grandes basques et à larges revers était noire elle aussi et, du point de vue du consultant pour le FBI, bien plus élégante qu'une cape. Son amant faisait un vampire à tomber.

Profitant d'être le premier invité à être arrivé, Will enlaça le meurtrier et lui vola un baiser.

« Je pensais pas que vous auriez joué le jeu. »

« Tous les invités ont insisté pour que ce soit une soirée déguisée, je ne pouvais pas y échapper. »

« Vous auriez pu prétendre vous être déguisé en éventreur de Chesapeake. »

Hannibal sourit sans relever la plaisanterie. Même si Will et lui étaient amants depuis quelques temps, il avait tendance à ne pas parler de son identité secrète en des termes très clairs. Il était plus honnête sur ce qui composait les plats de la soirée, seulement avec l'empathe bien sûr. Seul un plat était d'origine humaine, et Will accepta d'y goûter pour donner son avis sur l'assaisonnement sans rechigner.

« C'est délicieux. J'imagine que tu diras que c'est du porc... »

« En effet. Entre nous, de la truie pour être plus précis. »

« Avait-elle un chapeau de sorcière, à tout hasard ? »

« Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Son dernier article sur moi était particulièrement écœurant...Et pour le choix de son déguisement, j'ai pensé qu'elle trouverait amusant de se vêtir de la façon dont elle est décrite par beaucoup de ses détracteurs, une véritable sorcière...Et enfin, tu as flambé la viande au grand Marnier, ce qui est très approprié pour une créature dont on se débarrasse en la brûlant. Comment l'as-tu tuée ? »

« De la façon appropriée. »

Will sourit, révélant ses dents blanches et nettes, absolument parfaites et se passa un doigt sur la gorge. Hannibal lui attrapa le poignet et amena sa main vers sa bouche, puis il suçota l'extrémité de l'index. Son compagnon se laissa faire complaisamment, détendu et en confiance, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il cria lorsque les canines percèrent sa chair juste suffisamment pour faire poindre deux petites gouttes de sang que le cannibale lécha avant de le relâcher.

« Tu m'as mordu. »

« De toute évidence. A quoi t'attendais-tu de la part d'un vampire ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules de façon quelque peu impolie, puis il alla ouvrir à leurs invités en compagnie de son amant car le bruit de la sonnette (remplacée pour l'occasion afin de produire un son guttural) venait de résonner. Ils accueillirent Jack transformé en Frankenstein pour l'occasion, sa large carrure collant parfaitement au personnage, Alana qui était une succube s'il se fiait à son décolleté juste assez plongeant pour attirer le regard sans tomber dans le vulgaire et à la petite paire d'ailes de chauve-souris dans son dos, Zeller et Price en frères siamois qui auraient sûrement toutes les peines du monde à manger sans rien renverser, Beverly en chat et Chilton en momie.

Ils quittèrent tous les lieux vers 2h du matin, dans un état d'ébriété avancé pour Beverly et Zeller et Will put enfin se détendre et aller prendre une bonne douche, juste après son amant et seul véritable monstre de la soirée. Il se glissa nu dans son lit et lui mordit l'épaule en guise de bonne nuit.

« Will...tu m'as mordu. »

« C'est la pleine lune ce soir, tu m'excuseras. »

Le tueur se retourna pour lui faire face, et à son regard, Will compris qu'il ne l'excuserait pas. Il croisa inconsciemment les doigts, espérant ne pas finir dévoré vivant au sens propre du terme et que la lueur dans les yeux de son compagnon était uniquement due au désir.


	4. Addiction

**Addiction**

 _Écrit pour les nuits du FoF en 30mn._

Hannibal Lecter était un homme qui avait de nombreuses passions mais qui semblait être la personnalisation même du mot raisonnable vis-à-vis de celles-ci. Il adorait la musique, le théâtre, l'opéra, le dessin, la peinture, la cuisine et le meurtre qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, était élevé au rang d'art lui aussi lorsqu'il était exécuté par ses mains expertes. Mais il pouvait se passer de chacune de ces choses. Il pouvait entendre la plupart des musiques qu'il affectionnait dans son esprit et visionner la plupart des œuvres d'art chères à son cœur dans son palais mental. D'ailleurs le palais mental était également un hobby, en quelque sorte. Il pouvait passer de longues heures à en modifier la décoration et l'agencement lorsqu'il était privé de distractions, mais ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

Il y avait aussi l'œnologie. Il buvait régulièrement du vin, mais en quantité raisonnable, et il pouvait très bien s'en passer, comme 'il pouvait se passer de tuer et pratiquer le cannibalisme. Il avait souvent laissé s'écouler une période de plusieurs années entre plusieurs meurtres rapprochés, donc ses activités criminelles n'étaient pas non plus une addiction. Il n'en avait aucune, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse cette...lubie.

Cela faisait partie des activités artistiques et ce n'était, au fond, que du dessin, mais il avait bien du mal à s'en passer après une journée harassante ou une discussion difficile avec Will. Ce dernier s'accrochait désespérément à sa morale et fissurer lentement le mur de sa résistance à force d'allusions insidieuses, de questions et de procédés non réglementaires en psychiatrie était une tâche ardue. Un combat. Il avait déjà failli y laisser la vie, et il y perdrait peut-être sa liberté, mais il ne pouvait se détacher de ce but à atteindre, de même qu'il éprouvait quelques difficultés à se passer des dessins de mode qu'il réalisait chaque soir.

Le psychiatre ne dessinait que des vêtements pour hommes, ou plutôt, pour un seul homme, puisant son inspiration dans les croquis des créateurs les plus célèbres tout en y ajoutant sa touche personnelle. Le jour, il supportait courageusement la vue des vieilles chemises à carreaux de Will, de ces pantalons cargo et de ses chaussures au cuir craquelé, mais le soir venu, il réinventait les tenues du jeune profiler. A l'aide d'une plume et d'une encre noire indélébile et résistante à l'eau qui ne permettait aucun repentir, il dessinait la silhouette élancée et masculine de son obsession faite homme, et la nouvelle tenue qu'il avait imaginée les heures précédentes. Lorsqu'il était satisfait, il ajoutait parfois quelques touches de couleur à l'aquarelle et attendait patiemment que le dessin sèche tout en réfléchissant au suivant. Ils s'accumulaient dans un classeur de petit format et souvent, l'idée de se mettre également à la couture traversait l'esprit du criminel de génie.

Lorsque son niveau serait suffisant, et il le serait rapidement car il était sérieux et assidu dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, il pourrait réaliser une tenue complète pour l'empathe. Ou peut-être deux. Il était naturellement tenté de lui faire un costume, pas un trois pièces comme l'un des siens mais quelque chose d'à la fois simple et élégant, dans des tons bleu ou gris pour s'accorder à la couleur de ses yeux, mais il pensait également à lui faire plaisir. Hors, il savait qu'il ne porterait de costume que lors d'un événement où la tenue serait obligatoire. Le médecin hésita un moment sur le choix de la deuxième tenue, puis il sortit de sa pochette de protection un croquis de Will avec un de ces maudits pantalons cargo qu'il affectionnait tant, un pull sombre en laine noire aux mailles serrées et une veste en cuir matelassée qui nécessiterait l'achat d'une machine à coudre à triple entraînements. Il devrait également se mettre au tricot, mais ce n'était rien de bien compliqué pour quelqu'un comme lui, et il avait déjà repéré une petite boutique qui vendait de la laine d'excellente qualité pas très loin du théâtre où il se rendait souvent.

Il réaliserait donc les deux tenues, puis une fois qu'elles seraient terminées, il réfléchirait à la partie la plus délicate de l'opération : trouver ou créer l'opportunité qui lui permettrait de les offrir au profiler. Quand ce serait fait, son addiction aux croquis de mode disparaîtrait peut-être, mais en attendant, il avait toujours la possibilité de l'évoquer avec sa psychiatre personnelle, Bedelia DuMaurier. Quoi qu'en toute franchise, il savait déjà ce qu'elle lui dirait : que son obsession n'était certainement pas le dessin de mode ni la couture, pas plus qu'aucun autre de ses hobbys. Sa seule réelle addiction, son obsession, était et resterait Will Graham.


	5. Champignon

**Thé et souvenirs (champignon)**

 _OS écrit en 55mn sur le thème : Champignon. _Légère modification par rapport à la série, ici Will a bien tué Freddie Lounds.__

 _ _...__

« Est-ce que c'est le même genre de thé que vous aviez donné à Abigail, docteur Lecter ? »

« Oui. Je suis surpris qu'elle vous en ait parlé. »

« Elle se confiait davantage à moi que ce que vous pensez. Lorsqu'elle le pouvait encore, bien entendu. »

Le regard bleu froid du profiler se fixa sur le tueur en série, accusateur et blessé à la fois. Abigail avait été comme une fille pour lui, quelqu'un à protéger, quelqu'un qui donnait du sens à...toute l'horreur qu'il avait affronté jusqu'alors. Mais le docteur Lecter l'avait tuée, lui avait coupé une oreille alors qu'elle vivait encore et cette oreille, il la lui avait enfoncée jusque dans l'estomac à l'aide d'un long tube qui lui faisait immanquablement penser à ceux utilisés pour le gavage des oies. Une oie blanche, c'était presque ce qu'il était à l'époque. Il avait fait aveuglément confiance au médecin et celui-ci en avait profité pour lui coller tous ses meurtres sur le dos. Mais Will n'était pas resté indéfiniment aveugle, et il s'était investi dans la partie jusqu'à prendre le dessus. Il avait sacrifié un pion sans le moindre remord en la personne de Matthew Brown, et il avait bien failli tuer le criminel le plus célèbre de la décennie, si ce n'était du siècle. Ironiquement, Hannibal n'avait survécu que grâce à l'aide de Jack qui cherchait toujours désespérément à le coincer.

Will ne regrettait pas qu'Hannibal Lecter soit toujours en vie cela dit, et en réalité, il lui était reconnaissant pour une partie de ses actions. Se battre contre un tel adversaire l'avait changé, irrémédiablement. Assez en tout cas pour tuer de sang froid Randall Tier puis Freddie Lounds, et consommer leur chair en sa compagnie. Mais même s'il savait qu'Hannibal avait toujours désiré révéler son côté meurtrier et avait agi dans son intérêt, il restait de nombreuses choses qu'il peinait à lui pardonner. Et il ne lui faisait toujours pas entièrement confiance, ce qui était réciproque. Cependant, il lui faisait assez confiance pour boire ce thé aux champignons hallucinogènes qu'il lui avait soigneusement préparé. Comme Abigail, il avait émit quelques réserves à l'idée de prendre de la drogue, mais Hannibal l'avait assuré qu'il ne le quitterait pas un instant. Et aussi curieux que cela pouvait paraître, cela rassura Will qui avala le liquide brûlant gorgée après gorgée, jusqu'à vider la tasse fragile qu'il reposa sur le meuble le plus proche.

Le but de cette petite expérience était de lui rendre les souvenirs qui lui manquaient à cause de l'utilisation abusive de la luminothérapie pendant ses séances, alors qu'il souffrait d'une encéphalite. Le médecin avait sciemment provoqué de nombreuses crises d'épilepsie chez lui, jusqu'à obtenir divers effets intéressants allant de la désorientation spatiale à la perte de repères temporels, jusqu'aux hallucinations. Aujourd'hui, il tentait de lui rendre au moins une partie de ce qu'il lui avait pris.

Will s'assit dans un fauteuil dans le salon de son ancien ennemi et nouvel allié, les yeux mi-clos alors que le thé commençait à faire effet. Hannibal s'accroupit auprès de lui et l'agent spécial du FBI croisa son regard havane juste avant que son visage ne devienne flou et que les lignes bien nettes de son costume ne se mettent à briller et s'élever dans l'espace, formant une curieuse grille qui lui rappelait celle de l'espèce de cage dans laquelle Chilton plaçait les détenus qu'il désirait interroger. Il se sentait bien cependant, calme et lucide, et il répondit de son mieux aux questions du psychiatre.

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? »

« Des kilomètres parcouru à pieds...si loin...il y avait un chien sur le bord de la route... »

« Vous vous êtes arrêté ? »

« Non. J'aurais voulu, mais j'en étais incapable...Et puis je l'ai oublié. J'ai...entendu ses aboiements plus tard, alors qu'il n'était plus là, avant d'entrer dans le magasin de Tobias Budge... »

« Oubliez le chien Will. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour lui. »

La main fraîche du médecin caressa la joue de l'empathe, le geste doux et presque tendre.

« Je me souviens...de la fièvre...de ne plus savoir où je suis...de la piqûre...et de vos mains gantées contre ma peau. »

« Bien. De quoi d'autre ? »

« Pas grand chose. Je me souviens de la lumière au-dessus de moi...Trop forte, elle me faisait mal aux yeux... jusqu'à ce que votre visage emplisse tout mon champ de vision, apportant l'obscurité que je désirais. Ah... »

Will sourit, toujours sous l'effet de la drogue, et le docteur Lecter l'encouragea à poursuivre et à partager ses ressentis avec lui.

« C'était comme avoir une éclipse dans ma cuisine...Ou bien était-ce la vôtre ? Non, je crois que c'était chez moi. C'est un peu ce que vous êtes... »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Quelque chose d'aussi rare et terrible que ce genre d'événement. Les éclipses sont annonciatrices de fin du monde ou de passage vers le monde des morts dans plusieurs cultures. »

« La mort n'est pas toujours une chose à déplorer. »

« Non...Et vous n'êtes pas annonciateur que de mort pour moi à présent. »

« De quoi d'autre ? »

« Assez de questions. Faites...ce que vous avez fait, ce jour-là. »

Le médecin le regarda dans les yeux, son regard brillant de curiosité.

« Qu'ais-je fait ce jour-là ? »

« Vous le savez bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire. »

« Comment qualifieriez-vous ce souvenir ? » tenta d'esquiver le meurtrier, désirant être certain que Will évoquait bien le même acte que celui qu'il avait à l'esprit.

Plutôt que de tenter de formuler une réponse claire, le profiler tendit la main vers la spirale de motifs Paisley dans son champ de vision et resserra les doigts sur la cravate du médecin, la tirant vers lui et le praticien avec elle. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son sens du toucher qui était moins affolé que les autres, émettant un soupir de satisfaction lorsque ses lèvres se pressèrent contre celles du psychiatre. Cependant lorsque sa langue passa la barrière de ses dents, il se contracta fortement et se tassa dans le fauteuil, l'intrusion lui rappelant le tube forçant le passage jusqu'à sa gorge et ce, malgré son désir de ressentir tout autre chose. Le docteur cessa aussitôt de l'embrasser et recula légèrement.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, Hannibal...Je le veux...s'il-vous-plaît... »

A nouveau, la caresse légère des doigts du psychiatre contre ses lèvres.

« Lorsque l'effet de la drogue se sera dissipé. Vous aurez tout ce que vous me demanderez. »

C'était tout ce que Will voulait entendre, et il se détendit nettement, souriant au contact des mains de son médecin sur les siennes.


	6. Récompense

Récompense

 _(écrit en 40mn pour les Nuits du FoF)_

Will savait que ses chances de survie avoisinaient le zéro absolu. Le tueur en série le plus dangereux du pays, si pas de la planète était en colère contre lui, et à juste titre. Will avait vu le corps écorché et plié avec soin pour former un cœur, il avait écouté les mots emplis d'affection dans la galerie d'art de Florence. Une véritable déclaration de la part d'Hannibal devant « Le Printemps », le célèbre tableau de Botticelli qu'il avait reproduit dans sa jeunesse avec des corps, des fleurs et un sens de la mise en scène absolument parfait. A cet instant, Will avait hésité. Il avait eu envie, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, de rejoindre le tueur cannibale. A la place, il lui avait offert son pardon pour la mort d'Abigail sous la forme d'un coup de couteau qui aurait été mortel si Chiyoh ne lui avait pas tiré une balle dans l'épaule.

Hannibal avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère, et Will avait serré le couteau dans sa main aussi fort qu'il l'avait pu lorsqu'il le lui avait rendu avec ces mots : « Vous avez laissé tomber votre pardon, Will. » Mais le célèbre psychiatre l'avait drogué et le couteau avait glissé, définitivement hors d'atteinte. Alors qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir, Will avait accepté l'infusion curieuse que lui avait donné le docteur Lecter, et avait même plaisanté en la désignant de « soupe pas très bonne ». Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était ses derniers instants, et faire naître un sourire sur les lèvres du cannibale serait sûrement son dernier plaisir. Alors qu'Hannibal l'installait à table, il demanda tout de même :

« Est-ce que je vais souffrir ? »

Le médecin n'était pas connu pour sa clémence. Il avait torturé plusieurs de ses victimes, mais il avait soigné la blessure par balle du profiler avec douceur et après avoir attendu que les sédatifs fassent leur effet, malgré sa trahison. Il ne lui sans doute pas donné trop cependant, afin qu'il reste conscient, et sa vue trouble devait être due à la perte de sang.

« Non, Will. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Voyez cela comme une récompense. Malgré votre trahison, vous avez été un ami exquis. »

« Je regrette. »

« De mourir bientôt ? »

« D'avoir tenté de faire ce qui était juste plutôt que ce que je voulais vraiment. Et à deux reprises... »

La main d'Hannibal s'égara sur sa joue en une caresse furtive, puis ce dernier lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Je vous pardonne Will. »

« Merci. » répondit l'empathe, même s'il n'avait pas de doute sur la nature du pardon que lui réservait Hannibal.

Ce dernier se cacha ensuite sous la table pour attendre Jack, et Will tenta de prévenir ce dernier sans succès. Les calmants faisaient effet, et il s'était trompé à ce propos. C'était une sacrée dose, assez en tout cas pour qu'il ne panique pas lorsqu'Hannibal expliqua au chef du FBI qu'ils allaient manger au sens propre ce qu'ils avaient déjà disséqué au sens figuré : l'organe qui était le siège de son esprit. Will se demanda combien de temps il resterait conscient, et ce qu'il percevrait encore lorsqu'une partie de sa matière grise aurait disparue. Il espérait perdre un ou plusieurs de ses cinq sens avant son esprit, sauf peut-être la vue. Il aimerait voir Hannibal jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Lorsque la lame de la scie électrique toucha son front, faisant couler le sang à flot, il ne sentit absolument rien. Ou plutôt si, il pouvait sentir jusqu'où elle s'enfonçait, pas très profondément pour le moment, mais c'était tout. Le tueur cannibale l'aimait suffisamment pour ne pas lui infliger les mêmes souffrances atroces qu'il réservait parfois à ses victimes, pour diverses raisons. Et c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, alors que sa vision trouble lui montrait Jack la bouche grande ouverte sur un hurlement qu'il n'entendait pas très bien. Hannibal l'aimait. Il n'avait plus envie de lutter pour préserver sa morale, mais quelque chose de différent de l'instinct de survie lui donnait l'envie de lutter pour sa vie. Il leva les yeux vers Hannibal, ancrant son regard dans le sien et ne le lâcha plus. Ce dernier semblait froid et sans expression, et Will s'attendait à ce que la lame passe à travers la chair puis l'os de son crâne, mais elle recula et s'arrêta totalement. Il ne se rappelait de rien ensuite. C'était-il évanouit ? Probablement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours attaché à la chaise mais il était lucide, bien réveillé et il avait la tête bandée avec soin. Jack lui aussi, était toujours à la même place, contenant sa peur, mais ce n'était pas lui qui intéressait le profiler. Il se tourna vers Hannibal et demanda :

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? »

« Pour vous offrir une autre récompense, à la mesure de tout ce que vous m'avez offert : une dernière chance. »

Hannibal détacha ses liens et lui remit la scie électrique. Will savait ce qu'il voulait, et il savait aussi ce qu'il allait faire.

« Will ? »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Jack. »


	7. Automate

Frayeurs nocturnes

 _(écrit en 50mn, sur le thème « automate »)_

Will n'aurait jamais pensé passer la nuit chez Hannibal Lecter, mais il gelait si fort lorsqu'il était sorti de sa séance habituelle de psychothérapie qu'il aurait été imprudent qu'il prenne la route. Le médecin lui avait tout de suite proposé de rester et il avait accepté, d'abord légèrement contrarié parce qu'il n'aimait pas les imprévus. Mais finalement, ce mauvais temps arrangeait bien le profiler qui avait remarqué que l'intérêt du tueur envers lui n'était plus composé que de curiosité et d'une certaine dose de fascination. Non, à présent il y avait aussi clairement...de l'attraction, et il comptait bien en jouer. Il avait déjà commencé d'ailleurs, en faisant des efforts vestimentaires qui avaient payés. Il avait vu plus d'une fois le regard du psychiatre s'attarder sur sa nouvelle silhouette plus élégante que la précédente grâce à une veste cintrée et à des pantalons plus près du corps, et il s'était senti...flatté.

Jusqu'à présent, son attraction pour Hannibal Lecter avait été majoritairement d'ordre mentale, mais maintenant il se surprenait à imaginer quelque chose de physique. L'idée de toucher un homme ne réveillait habituellement en lui aucun intérêt, mais Hannibal n'était vraiment pas un homme comme un autre. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il le trouvait beau d'une façon toute particulière, très différente de la beauté classique affichée partout dans les magazines, qu'il avait un fort charisme, une intelligence remarquable et les manières les plus raffinées qui soient, et que cet ensemble ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il commençait à voir l'idée d'un rapprochement physique comme la possibilité de faire une expérience, quelque chose d'inédit et d'aussi intéressant que dangereux. C'était un peu jouer avec le feu (mais n'étais-ce pas ce qu'il faisait tout le temps?) mais il n'avait pas peur, malgré tout ce qu'Hannibal pourrait lui faire s'il le souhaitait, une fois qu'il serait nu et vulnérable. Après avoir découpé un homme pour placer une partie de ses restes sur un squelette de smilodon, il n'y avait plus grand chose qui lui paraissait effrayant, à vrai dire. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal et lui se posent devant la télévision.

Ils avaient d'abord dîné ensemble et discuté, et Will s'était attendu à ce qu'Hannibal lui propose ensuite une activité qui ferait fonctionner son esprit à plein régime, mais le psychiatre semblait avoir remarqué sa fatigue et avait sans doute voulu lui faire plaisir en proposant de regarder un film. Et ça lui avait fait plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal s'arrête sur un film d'horreur en disant que cela pourrait être amusant. Vu ce qu'ils avaient déjà commis comme actes horrifiques, et ce que Will avait déjà eu devant les yeux avec ses nombreuses enquêtes, ça aurait pu être le cas. Ça aurait totalement dû être le cas. Mais il avait fallu que le film mette en scène des automates dans une maison hantée, et s'il y avait bien une chose qui faisait frissonner le profiler, c'était les poupées de porcelaine et les automates. Des imitations du vivant qui le mettaient mal à l'aise à un point inimaginable, même sur un écran. Il n'osa cependant pas demander au psychiatre de changer de chaîne, pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée qu'il connaisse l'une de ses phobies, et endura la chose en silence.

Cependant, le docteur Lecter n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et il perçu très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas grâce au langage corporel de l'empathe. Il était enfoncé dans le canapé, tendu et crispé. Le psychiatre était tenté de jouer avec cette angoisse, mais il appréciait aussi fortement le jeu de séduction qui s'était installé entre eux, et faire mourir de peur un amant convoité n'était certainement pas une idée lumineuse. Cependant, la part de son esprit dédiée à son amusement personnel, toujours active, lui soufflait de nombreuses idées tentantes qui ferait bondir le profiler de terreur. Magnanime, il opta pour un compromis entre une petite frayeur et la terreur pure. Il abandonna l'idée de monter au grenier avec Will pour lui montrer les très jolis automates japonais qu'il possédait, et songea à une plaisanterie plus...basique mais tout aussi efficace.

Il se leva en s'excusant, sans en préciser la raison, et se rendit dans son bureau où il rangeait ses affaires de dessin. Il s'empara d'une main en bois articulée destinée à apprendre aux débutants comme représenter ces dernières et l'observa avec un léger sourire amusé. Il trouvait les articulations trop sommaires, finalement peu mobiles et il n'aurait jamais fait l'acquisition de cet objet lui-même, mais il l'avait reçu avec l'un des magazines de peinture auquel il était abonné et l'avait conservée en se disant qu'il s'en débarrasserait plus tard. Il lui suffirait de la poser sur l'épaule de l'empathe pour l'effrayer...Mais il anticipa la réaction qui s'en suivrait. Will serait en colère. Il lui ferait des reproches, également. Ce n'était rien qu'il ne pouvait encaisser, mais il soulignerait peut-être le côté peu élégant de la plaisanterie, suffisamment pour que sa petite blague se retourne contre lui. Car s'il y avait bien quelque chose que redoutait le psychiatre, c'était l'indignité et l'embarras.

Mais en-dehors de son propre malaise hypothétique, il songea également au déplaisir que ressentirait le profiler. Le tueur en série ressentait habituellement peu d'empathie pour autrui, car pour en éprouver il lui fallait que la personne l'intéresse un minimum, et ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Il se souciait donc peu des états d'âmes des personnes l'entourant, mais avec Will, c'était différent. Il était parfaitement capable de ressentir de l'empathie pour lui, même s'il passait régulièrement outre les sentiments que cela faisait naître en lui. Il n'hésiterait jamais à faire du mal au profiler si c'était pour son bien, mais dans le cas présent, l'effrayer ne lui apporterait rien de positif.

Il reposa la main en bois et abandonna la plaisanterie pour une autre, bien plus inoffensive. Il retourna au salon et approcha silencieusement de l'homme qu'il désirait ardemment connaître davantage et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, provoquant seulement un léger sursaut, et de la surprise.

« Docteur Lecter... ? »

« Vous êtes tendu. C'est à cause du film, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis navré de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. »

Le psychiatre se pencha par-dessus le canapé pour se saisir de la télécommande et éteignit la télévision, puis il massa les épaules de Will qui se relâcha peu à peu.

« Ce n'est pas grave...Surtout si vous vous faites pardonner d'une manière aussi plaisante... »

« J'ai de l'huile de massage dans ma chambre, si cela vous tente. » déclara-t-il, le sous-entendu suffisamment clair.

Il ne prenait pas de chemins détournés avec lui, ayant remarqué qu'il était bien plus réceptif aux choses directes. Parfois, le message nécessitait même d'être exprimé avec violence, mais pas ce soir. La promesse d'une nuit de plaisir qu'il lisait dans le regard de l'empathe ne lui inspirait que du désir et peut-être même, à sa façon toute personnelle, de l'affection.

« Je vous suis. »

Dans la pénombre, sa main trouva la sienne et il la serra.


	8. Pendule

Sous hypnose

 _Thèmes : sensible et pendule_

 _Écrit en 1h._

L'idée d'être hypnotisé par Hannibal Lecter dans le cadre de sa thérapie n'avait jamais effrayé Will. Il avait un esprit logique et plutôt cartésien, alors le choix de cette technique pour lui permettre de plonger profondément dans ses souvenirs lui avait paru raisonnable. Will avait eu Hobbs à l'esprit bien trop souvent, et même à présent qu'il était mort depuis longtemps, il avait du mal à le sortir de ses pensées. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était briser ce lien qui lui avait permis de penser comme le meurtrier, de ressentir ce qu'il voulait et de comprendre qui il était, intimement. Il en avait assez de rêver d'Abigail et de toutes ces filles, la gorge tranchée ou empalées sur des bois de cerf. Assez de se réveiller la nuit, trempé de sueur et confus. Assez d'avoir peur de voir les yeux morts de Hobbs à la place de son regard bleu-gris dans le miroir.

Il avait des soupçons sur les actes du psychiatre, bien entendu, mais il les avait jusque-là gardé pour lui et il ne pensait pas que ce dernier profiterait de sa vulnérabilité lorsqu'il serait sous hypnose pour lui faire du mal. Et de toute manière, c'était bien connu, il était impossible de faire faire à quelqu'un sous hypnose quelque chose qu'il aurait refusé de faire éveillé. Alors il avait pris place comme d'habitude dans le confortable fauteuil de cuir et il avait écouté la voix douce, basse et grave du lituanien alors que le pendule lumineux se balançait devant ses yeux. Il s'était révélé extrêmement sensible à ce procédé. Cette fois-là comme les suivantes, il ne fallu pas plus de cinq minutes au docteur Lecter pour modifier son état d'esprit.

Ils en avaient discuté lorsqu'il était bien lucide, et la conclusion toute simple lui avait sauté aux yeux : c'était parce que le procédé d'hypnose était en tout point semblable à celui qu'il utilisait pour entrer dans l'esprit des tueurs. Sur les lieux des crimes, il fermait les yeux et imaginait un pendule de lumière se balancer dans son esprit, et dans le cabinet d'Hannibal, il regardait un vrai pendule lumineux faire exactement le même mouvement de balancier.

Très vite, les séances donnèrent d'excellents résultats. Il répondait à Hannibal lorsque ce dernier lui posait des questions alors qu'il était dans un état second, et s'il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose au réveil, son subconscient lui, enregistrait tout. De toute manière, le psychiatre lui répétait dans le détail tout ce qu'il disait, et même si parfois c'était légèrement embarrassant (il lui parlait de son désir de tuer tout de même, enfin celui de Hobbs, mais également de ses propres craintes et du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en appuyant sur la détente), Will n'aurait arrêté la thérapie pour rien au monde. Il avait moins d'angoisses en journée et dormait mieux la nuit, même s'il faisait beaucoup de rêves à caractère sexuel alors qu'avant, ils étaient plus rares, et plus espacés.

Il commença à se poser de sérieuses questions quand ses rêveries érotiques ne comportèrent quasiment plus d'images féminines et qu'au réveil, les brides de souvenirs lui évoquaient toutes le docteur Lecter. Un soir alors qu'il était encore pleinement éveillé, il ferma les yeux et tenta consciemment de se souvenir de davantage de choses. Tranquille et détendu, le flot d'informations ne tarda pas à couler naturellement.

Il se rappela d'Hannibal lui soufflant des compliments à l'oreille, ses lèvres si proches qu'elles frôlaient parfois le lobe de celle-ci. Il avait toujours été très sensible à cet endroit, ainsi qu'au niveau de la gorge et de la nuque, et le psychiatre l'avait certainement découvert lors de l'une de ses séances en étant plus proche de lui que nécessaire. Will sentit tous ses poils se hérisser en se remémorant soudainement non pas des murmures contre sa gorge, mais bien des baisers et de légères succions qui ne laissaient pas de marques. Il frissonna violemment, comme si la langue chaude du docteur se pressait contre sa jugulaire à l'instant même, et il commença à se masturber malgré la confusion que ces souvenirs créaient en lui. Il se rappela certaines questions concernant son travail et quelques injonctions du médecin qui lui avaient permis de lâcher prise et de se dissocier totalement d'Hobbs, mais il tenta de rester concentré sur toutes les choses qui n'auraient pas dû avoir lieu durant sa thérapie.

Il se remémora alors quelques unes des phrases chuchotées à ses oreilles par Hannibal et gémit doucement, appréciant chacun de ses mots retrouvés. Le médecin lui disait qu'il était magnifique, fascinant, fait pour être sien et qu'il le désirait, oh, si intensément. Le dos arqué et le souffle tremblant, le profiler jouit alors qu'il se souvenait précisément du contact de la bouche du psychiatre contre la sienne. Une esquisse de baiser qu'il était heureux qu'il n'ait pas achevée, car il voulait être conscient, pleinement conscient lorsque ça se produirait. Il n'en voulait pas à l'homme : il n'avait pas vraiment joué avec lui, il avait juste...tenté de voir si l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour lui était réciproque. Il n'aurait rien pu obtenir que Will ne lui aurait pas donné, éveillé. Néanmoins, user de tels procédés ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment et l'empathe comptait bien obtenir une petite vengeance.

Lors de la séance d'hypnose suivante, il ferma rapidement les yeux pour ne plus voir la lumière et fit mine d'être déjà dans un état second. Les premières questions du médecin étaient banales bien qu'assez prévenantes, et il répondit à chacune d'elles, calmement. Bien vite, elles prirent une tournure différente de ce qui était prévu pour sa thérapie et Will retint un sourire quand le médecin lui demanda s'il souhaitait qu'il approche.

« Oui, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Il entendit les pas du probable criminel et le sentit se déplacer, ressentant les faibles vibrations dans le plancher et dans l'air autour de lui. Bientôt, le souffle chaud d'Hannibal caressa sa gorge et il frissonna quand il y posa les lèvres.

« Est-ce que les cauchemars ont complètement cessé, William ? »

« Oui... »

« Bien. Faites-vous...d'autres rêves ? »

« Mmh mmh...à propos de vous. Je rêve...de vous...toutes les nuits... »

Le professeur en criminologie ouvrit les yeux et sourit au médecin, ajoutant : « Et ce sont des rêves vraiment très agréables. »

« Depuis combien de temps faites-vous semblant ? »

« Oh, seulement cette séance. » sourit Will, très amusé de voir la gêne passer fugitivement sur les traits de son médecin avant qu'il ne recompose son masque habituel de neutralité.

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? »

« De suffisamment de choses. Ça n'a pas d'importance. » assura le profiler, se relevant pour enlacer le psychiatre et l'embrasser, frissonnant agréablement en sentant son corps réagir au contact du sien. Même si Hobbs ne hantait plus les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit et qu'il se sentait on ne peut mieux, il allait définitivement poursuivre sa thérapie.


	9. Douceur

Douceur (suite du chap 4 Addiction)

 _Thème : douceur_

 _Écrit en 1h30_

Hannibal avait mené ses projets à bien, du moins presque tous. Il avait réalisé la première tenue qu'il avait dessiné pour l'empathe, ainsi que le pantalon et la veste de la seconde tenue et il ne lui restait à faire que le pull en laine pour que tout soit fin prêt. La partie la plus difficile du projet, à savoir trouver une occasion d'offrir les vêtements confectionné par ses soins, avait également été résolue. Noël n'était que dans deux mois et ce serait le moment idéal pour offrir un présent à Will.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre à tricoter. Pour commencer, il se procura du matériel dans une boutique assez fréquentée qui organisait des cours régulièrement et se joignit au groupe d'élèves déjà existant, toutes des femmes. Il avait acquis les bases dès le premier cours mais y retourna plusieurs fois, ayant apprécié l'ambiance intimiste du lieu et les conseils avisés d'une grand-mère qui semblait avoir un petit faible pour lui.

Comme prévu, il progressa rapidement et son premier pull était une réussite, mais il était perfectionniste et en recommença un autre, voulant que le cadeau de Will soit parfait. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa situation personnelle mais avait bien perçu un intérêt certain chez plusieurs des habituées du lieu, cependant il tricotait un pull pour un homme, et un pull qui n'était pas à sa taille. Il supposait donc que ces dames pensaient qu'il était en couple avec un homme, et que le vêtement était destiné à son compagnon, et il lui sembla même entendre quelques exclamations attendries. Il ne dit et ne fit rien pour infirmer ou confirmer cette hypothèse, discret sur sa vie privée, comme toujours.

Il aurait pu ne jamais retourner à la boutique une fois son travail terminé, mais il avait eu une autre idée et avait eu à nouveau besoin de conseils. Ce qu'il comptait tricoter était assez particulier et il dût prendre quelques renseignements afin de mener à bien son projet. Sur la dizaine de cours auxquels il assista, il apporta à plusieurs reprises d'excellents vins, des chocolats fait maison et d'autres gourmandises et sa popularité au sein du petit groupe ne fit que croître. Non seulement il était le seul homme, mais ses manières raffinées, sa conversation et son amabilité séduisaient ces dames, et elles le défendirent bec et ongles le jour où Jack fit irruption dans la boutique.

Un témoin dont Jack refusa évidemment de lui révéler l'identité disait l'avoir vu la veille en soirée, dans une rue où un corps mutilé avait été découvert. Hannibal nia les faits avec d'autant plus de conviction que cette fois, il n'avait vraiment rien à se reprocher, et qu'il avait un alibi en béton armé puisqu'il se trouvait précisément au cours. Il avait presque terminé son cadeau supplémentaire pour Will et aurait aimé poursuivre tranquillement son activité, mais Jack ne voulu rien entendre. Alors que ce dernier lui demandait de le suivre pour simplement enregistrer sa déclaration des faits, l'une des vieilles dames de la boutique s'interposa. L'Éventreur pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire alors que d'autres vieilles (et moins vieilles) dames se joignaient à la conversation, disant à Jack combien lui, Hannibal, était un homme charmant et serait parfaitement incapable d'horreurs pareilles. Il ne fit rien pour aider le chef du FBI jusqu'à ce que ce dernier reçoive un coup de sac vicieux de la part d'une petite grand-mère autoritaire, et il songea que parfois, en de très rares occasions comme celle-ci, il était capable d'apprécier une légère incivilité.

Il calma rapidement les esprits et suivit Jack, niant officiellement les faits qui lui étaient reprochés. Il put partir aussitôt et enquêta pour savoir qui avait pu le dénoncer, et il le découvrit bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. En effet, l'intéressé vint lui avouer sa faute le soir même, en pleurs. Hannibal assura à Franklyn qu'il le pardonnait et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il avoue son mensonge à Jack, mais il lui demanda tout de même, curieux, comment il avait su qu'un corps se trouvait dans la ruelle qu'il avait indiqué. La réponse était toute simple, à savoir que l'amateur de fromages avait fait une promenade tardive, et qu'il était tombé tout à fait par hasard sur le corps. Sachant que des soupçons pesaient sur son psychiatre après avoir écouté aux portes chez lui (une conversation avec Will), il avait décidé de le dénoncer. Pour le mobile, le psychiatre n'eut pas besoin de demander : il savait que Franklyn avait voulu se venger après avoir été en quelque sorte éconduit puisqu'il avait refusé d'être plus longtemps son thérapeute. Après cet incident, Franklyn ne dérangea plus Hannibal, mais ce dernier était très loin de l'avoir oublié. Lorsque la période des fêtes commença, il s'occupa de lui et utilisa son sang en quantité pour faire d'excellents boudins de Noël, et il prit également son foie et son cœur. Par mesure de prudence, il ne l'exposa pas et l'homme ne fut jamais retrouvé.

Pour la soirée de Noël, il invita (en partie par politesse) plusieurs personnes que lui et Will côtoyaient, mais la chance fut de son côté. La plupart de ces personnes passaient Noël dans leur famille mais Will qui était en mauvais termes avec son père, son seul parent encore en vie, accepta son invitation. Le psychiatre aurait pu, comme il le faisait souvent, passer cette soirée en compagnie de personnalités dans le monde de l'art, de la musique ou de sa profession, mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait cette année, c'était rester en compagnie du profiler. Will était un peu tendu en début de soirée parce qu'ils se retrouvaient rarement seuls en-dehors des séances de psychothérapie, mais l'alcool aidant, il se détendit, surtout que finalement, ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée chez lui à Wolf's Trapp. Hannibal se comporta de façon bien plus souple qu'à l'habitude et le profiler finit par abandonner ses chaussures sous la table et à plaisanter avec lui, plus ouvert et plus à l'aise. Il osa même lui demander pourquoi il avait choisi de passer sa soirée avec quelqu'un comme lui, peu connu pour sa sociabilité, plutôt qu'avec les nombreux amis qu'il devait avoir.

Ils avaient quitté la table pour le confort du canapé, assis l'un près de l'autre avec les chiens à leurs pieds, et à cette question le psychiatre se rapprocha et répondit sincèrement :

« Parce qu'aucun d'eux n'est réellement un ami. Vous l'êtes, Will. »

Le profiler le regarda longuement dans les yeux, lui qui pourtant n'aimait pas les contacts visuels prolongés, puis il hocha doucement la tête sans ajouter un mot. Hannibal lui répondit par un sourire et alla chercher le cadeau qu'il avait fait pour lui, curieux d'observer sa réaction. L'empathe parut surpris de recevoir des vêtements mais à sa façon de les manipuler et de les observer, le médecin sût immédiatement que le cadeau lui plaisait, ce que le profiler confirma :

« Vous avez vraiment bien choisi. Et tout me semble parfaitement à ma taille. Je ne sais pas quoi dire...à part merci, bien sûr. »

Il fit une pause puis ajouta avec un sourire : « Et que c'est bien plus élégant que ce que je porte habituellement.»

« Tout est à votre taille, je m'en suis assuré. Je suis ravi que cela vous plaise, je n'ai pas une longue expérience dans la confection de vêtements. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez tout fait vous-même ? »

« Naturellement. »

Il sembla au médecin que les joues de Will se coloraient légèrement, mais c'était peut-être l'effet de l'alcool.

« Ça a dû vous prendre beaucoup de temps. Merci. » répéta le jeune homme, puis il surprit Hannibal en ôtant son haut pour essayer le pull qu'il lui avait tricoté, l'air absolument enchanté.

« Rien à voir avec les pulls qui grattent que me faisait ma grand-mère. C'est doux... »

« Il y a encore un petit quelque chose... »

« Vraiment ? Vous n'auriez pas dû... »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas exactement pour vous. »

Will fronça les sourcils car Hannibal lui tendait malgré tout un paquet, et il le prit et l'ouvrit avec curiosité. Il sourit largement en découvrant une série de pulls à motifs (beaucoup de cerfs et quelques classiques flocons de neige) pour ses chiens, dont une bonne partie étaient un peu frileux et dociles. Il n'aurait aucun mal à leur mettre pour aller promener.

« Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout...C'est adorable. Hum...j'ai quelque chose pour vous, moi aussi.»

Hannibal n'attendait rien de la part de Will, mais il apprécia naturellement que l'homme qui occupait de plus en plus ses pensées lui offre quelque chose. Il défit l'emballage soigné sans le déchirer et découvrit un petit coffret qui contenait une montre suisse en or rose qui avait dû coûter plus d'un mois de salaire à l'agent spécial. Il enleva la sienne immédiatement pour la remplacer par celle-ci et regarda le profiler, à la fois curieux et touché.

« Merci beaucoup, Will. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel cadeau. »

Pour toute réponse, Will réduisit la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le médecin approfondit immédiatement le baiser, frissonnant de plaisir alors que l'empathe lui enlevait son gilet et sa chemise pour ensuite se blottir contre son torse nu. Le baiser était merveilleusement doux, tout comme la sensation de la laine contre sa peau et il soupira d'aise quand son amant lui enleva le reste de ses vêtements. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la soirée se terminerait de cette façon, ni même que Will puisse être attiré par lui physiquement, mais il fut certain que c'était le cas quand ce dernier se dénuda. Il ne garda sur lui que son pull qu'il n'enleva qu'une dizaine de minutes et autant de caresses plus tard. Le psychiatre habituellement très pointilleux se fichait à présent d'être étendu le dos sur un canapé plein de poils de chiens et, alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour devant le feu de cheminée, il songea que c'était définitivement le meilleur Noël qu'il ait jamais eu.


	10. Cent

_Drabble écrit pour la 100ème nuit du FoF sur le thème : Cent, avec la contrainte d'avoir 100mots tout pile (OpenOffice pour moi ^^)._

* * *

Cent cadavres

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Je vous entend mal... Une scène de crime...sans quoi ? »

La voix du légiste passa brièvement par-dessus le grésillement émis par le téléphone de Will, mais ce dernier ne compris à nouveau que le mot « sans ».

« Jimmy ? Vous êtes là ? Ah...vous voulez dire, du sang ? »

« Non...cent...cadavres... »

« Cent cadavres ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? »

« Nous n'oserions pas. Will, venez avec le docteur Lecter s'il-vous-plaît. Nous allons avoir besoin de beaucoup de monde sur cette affaire. »

« Sans blague. »


	11. Martine fait la cuisine

_Texte écrit pour la 100ème nuit du FoF (nuit du chaos) sur le thème :_ _Martine fait la cuisine._

* * *

― Il y un livre pour enfants dans la salle d'attente.

―Oh, ça doit être Agnès qui l'a oublié.

― Qui ?

― Une de mes patientes. Oui, il m'arrive d'accepter les enfants, dans de rares occasions, dit Hannibal, anticipant la question de Will.

― Elle est française j'imagine ? Mawtine fay...la...couisine ?

Le psychiatre sourit et rectifia la prononciation de son compagnon, puis il lui demanda s'il aimerait apprendre le français. Sachant qu'Hannibal avait vécu plusieurs années en France, et qu'il prévoyait de l'y emmener un jour en vacances, Will accepta avec plaisir. Il progressa rapidement, et osa même échanger quelques mots avec Agnès, qui insista pour lui prêter toute sa collection de Martine en apprenant qu'il avait fait ses débuts avec « Martine fait la cuisine ». Pour ne pas décevoir l'enfant, il accepta.

Un soir où lui et Hannibal étaient occupés à lire dans le salon, il lui lança de nombreux regards noirs par-dessus « Martine à la plage », voyant bien que ce dernier s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire. Ses regards noirs n'étaient pas très dissuasifs.

― Bonne lecture ? demanda le psychiatre, taquin.

― Je n'ai rien à redire sur la qualité des illustrations, mais le contenu...C'est tout de même parfois très hum, cliché. Et puis cette Martine est supposée avoir une dizaine d'années et elle semble savoir absolument tout faire : du théâtre, du cheval, de la bicyclette, de la danse, de la musique, s'occuper de son petit frère...Quel genre d'enfant est capable de faire tout ça à cet âge ?

A nouveau, Hannibal lui adressa un sourire en coin.

― Ça ne compte pas, toi tu es un génie, grommela Will.

― Ce qui fait de toi le compagnon d'un génie.

― Nh. Mmh...

― Mais encore ?

― J'imaginais : et si c'était Hannibal, le titre de ces bouquins ? Hannibal démembre le facteur, Hannibal et les joies du cannibalisme, Hannibal échappe au FBI, Hannibal met son patient préféré en prison puis regrette...

― Cela fait longtemps pour la prison, et nous n'étions pas encore aussi proches. De plus, Hannibal et Will sonnerait beaucoup mieux. Ou bien les Amants Tueurs.

― Les Amants Tueurs invitent Jack Crawford à dîner...

― Les Amants Tueurs font disparaître un corps.

― Les Amants Tueurs vont rendre visite au docteur DuMaurier.

― Les Amants Tueurs deviennent les Maris Tueurs...

― Hannibal, si tu me fais ta demande en mariage au cours d'une discussion sur Martine, je t'assure que...

― Que tu me tueras ? Tu as déjà essayé, sans succès. Comment t'y prendrais-tu, cette fois ?

Le profiler se leva et se plaça devant son amant toujours assis, puis il se pencha pour poser les mains sur ses genoux, les écartant l'un de l'autre pour lui faire ouvrir les jambes.

― Will ?

Le concerné remonta lentement ses mains le long des cuisses du psychiatre, puis répondit avec un sourire charmeur :

― Avec mes mains.

― Plus intime...souffla Hannibal.

― Plus intime, confirma Will.


	12. Papillon

Os écrit pour la nuit du FoF de Septembre, en un peu plus d'une heure (hors correction), sur le thème papillon.

* * *

L'objet avait attiré son attention lors d'une brocante, et il avait vu au premier coup d'œil qu'il était en or. Le mécanisme semblait coincé, mais il lui arrivait de réparer ses horloges, aussi Hannibal pensait qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à le réparer. Il avait marchandé, et l'avait obtenu à un bon prix. Marchander était un jeu de manipulation mentale comme un autre, qui l'amusait lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps devant lui. S'il avait été pressé, il aurait volontiers donné le double pour acquérir ce qui ressemblait à un papillon dont les ailes étaient percées de minuscules motifs d'arabesques et d'étoiles, tenant dans un cercle capable de pivoter et relié à un cylindre. Il n'avait aucune idée de son utilité, et supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un jouet ancien destiné à un enfant de la noblesse.

En revenant chez lui, Hannibal l'avait soigneusement nettoyé puis il avait trouvé ce qui maintenant le mécanisme immobile, et qui n'était pas du tout un défaut. Il y avait un dispositif pour empêcher le papillon de tourner, et avec précaution, le psychiatre le défit et fit effectuer une rotation vers l'arrière au papillon. Aussitôt, il fut projeté en-dehors de son propre corps, et il se vit bouger à reculons pendant une fraction de seconde avant que le temps ne reprenne son cours, et qu'il réintègre son corps. En regardant sa montre, il comprit qu'il venait de reculer d'une heure dans le temps, par contre, il avait toujours l'objet en sa possession, sans jamais l'avoir acheté. Il ne s'intéressa guère à ce paradoxe, et tourna délicatement le papillon vers l'avant afin de se retrouver projeter d'une heure dans le futur, pour se retrouver assis à son bureau.

Avec de nombreuses précautions, le docteur réalisa quelques voyages dans le passé et l'avenir, mais jamais au-delà de quelques jours, même si la curiosité et l'envie de visiter les siècles passés était forte. Il garda l'objet bien caché, et l'utilisa lorsqu'il avait du temps libre pour gagner plusieurs heures par jour, pour étudier et lire tout ce dont il avait envie, et de temps à autre, pour se reposer.

Il l'utilisa cependant très peu pour changer le cours des choses, même si après son rapprochement avec Will Graham, il en eut souvent envie, comme lorsqu'il l'avait fait incarcérer. Il en eut également envie la soirée qui avait été fatale à Abigail, et la nuit où il s'était rendu à la police. Tant d'occasions de faire machine arrière, et qu'il avait laissé passé pour assouvir sa curiosité. Il voulait voir où cela le mènerait, s'il ne changeait rien. Une fois au bord du précipice et sa curiosité satisfaite, il n'hésita plus à revenir en arrière. Alors qu'ils chutaient, lui et Will, il sortit le petit objet qui tenait dans la poche et fit tourner le papillon à toute vitesse vers l'arrière. Cela ne pouvait, ne devait pas finir ainsi.

Il regarda le passé défiler autour de lui, observant les événements se dérouler à l'envers, avec une vue de dessus due à la décorporation. Il se demanda si c'était de cette façon que Dieu percevait l'humanité, juste un fluide temporel rapide qui s'écoule, et sur lequel il se concentre par moments, en ralentissant le temps. Peut-être que parfois, un mortel captait son attention, ou peut-être que non. Lui, n'avait été véritablement intéressé et proche de personne avant Will. A part Mischa, bien entendu, mais le souvenir de sa sœur était loin, si difficile à affronter...Il redoutait d'avoir à revivre ces événements, et s'il le faisait, son âme, ses souvenirs d'adulte s'incarneraient alors dans un enfant qui n'aurait sans doute pas le pouvoir de changer les choses. Ce passé devait rester derrière lui, par contre, il avait l'espoir de pouvoir construire avec Will un avenir différent.

Alors qu'il se focalisait sur l'empathe, il vit d'un point de vue extérieur sa douleur et ses larmes, trop nombreuses. La méthode dure était bonne pour l'homme qui ne réagissait jamais de façon aussi intéressante que confronté à la violence, mais il avait dépassé les limites, et il l'avait presque détruit. Il lui fallait repartir sur des bases plus saines, et il s'arrêta un peu avant que la tasse ne se brise.

Will faisait face à Abigail et demanda à cette dernière où lui, se trouvait. Il se retourna lorsqu'elle lui indiqua d'un regard sa position, la surprise se lisant sur son visage :

« Vous étiez supposé partir... »

« Pas sans vous. Venez avec nous, Will, il est encore temps. Venez avec nous...Ou trahissez-moi une nouvelle fois. Je n'opposerai aucune résistance. »

L'hésitation du profiler était nettement visible, et Hannibal leva les mains pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'arme et ne tenterait rien. Le regard de Will balaya la pièce et se fixa sur un couteau, pour se défendre ou menacer, et le psychiatre se sentit las. Will n'était pas prêt, et il allait le faire emprisonner comme ça avait toujours été son intention. Tant pis. Tant mieux. Will viendrait à lui, un jour, et au moins, il ne le haïrait pas.

« Est-ce que Jack est mort ? » demanda Will, et son ton pas vraiment inquiet fit renaître l'espoir chez Hannibal.

« Non. Nous pouvons partir maintenant et le laisser en vie, mais il nous poursuivra. Ou bien je peux le tuer. Ou bien, il peut vivre, et je resterai pour me faire arrêter. La décision vous appartient. »

A nouveau, l'hésitation, l'anxiété et le stress se lirent sur le visage de l'empathe, et Hannibal sentit le sentiment l'envahir, et faire battre son cœur plus vite. Il aimait cet homme, et il voulait vivre avec lui, maintenant, mais il le laissait libre de faire ses propres choix. Il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur, et lorsque Will murmura « tuez-le », il mit un moment à réaliser, avant de se rendre dans le cellier pour achever Jack. Quand il en sorti, il trouva Will blottit contre Abigail, et il les rejoignit. Il sortit le papillon temporel et l'avança pour ne pas vivre l'épisode stressant de leur fuite, même s'il avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails. Il arrêta le papillon à leur arrivée en Argentine, et l'objet cassa net dans sa main, le mécanisme et le support réduits à de la poudre d'or. La seule chose qui restait de l'étrange artefact était le papillon, et il acheta une fine chaîne du même métal pour le transformer en pendentif pour Abigail. La jeune fille rayonnait, ravie d'avoir quitté la grisaille de Baltimore, et son humeur influait directement sur celle de Will qui, s'il était encore empli de doutes, ne semblait regretter ni la mort de Crawford, ni leur départ.

Hannibal savait qu'il lui restait beaucoup de travail pour transformer ces deux chenilles prometteuses en de superbes papillons de nuit, mais rien ne lui semblait impossible à présent qu'ils formaient une famille.


End file.
